Finally in Love
by Dg4life
Summary: Natsu has finally realized that Lucy is the one he wants to be with. Lucy had just gotten back from a tough mission, she has learned and grown. However Lucy finally confessed to Natsu. Now that the talking is over with, Lucy and Natsu now face their greatest challenge each other.
1. Chapter 1

This a new story .. I hope you all like it ..Merry Christmas and Happy holidays

Chapter 1

Natsu Dragoneel and Happy rushed to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. They had received news that Lucy was coming home. So they were anxious to see her. The whole guild was but Nastu most of all.

Lucy had taken a long mission, Master Makarov accompanied her. Natsu wanted to go too, however Lucy insisted that she would do it alone. Natsu, with some convincing, agreed. It was a job concerning the celestial world. A job that was supposed to take a few weeks ended up taking 4 months Natsu's time and 7 months in the celestial world. By the time the first month ended Nastu was extremely worried.

Meanwhile during Lucy's departure, it was bittersweet for Natsu. In the beginning he enjoyed his free time, to fish with Happy and do other things. However after the first month was over, he really missed Lucy. Natsu didn't realize how important Lucy was to him until she was gone. Lucy was always there for him: a place to crash, a meal, and a fun time. She was the sunshine in his life. Her smile always seem to make his day better. Natsu just didn't feel like himself while she was gone. Even the guild members could feel Natsu's sadness; occasionally they even tried to cheer him up. For the most part it helped but Natsu still missed Lucy.

Natsu got a glimmer of hope when Lucy sent letters to the guild through her spirit friend Loke. She always sent two letters; one letter was for the guild hall family, letting them know how they were doing and updates on their return date. The second letter was just for Natsu.

In her letter addressed to Natsu, Lucy did her best to inform him of her safety. She also tried to make him laugh. Usually they ended with her encouraging him or thanking him for his friendship. However her recent letter confirmed something Natsu wasn't expecting, but it made him happy. Lucy confessed her feelings for him. She wrote in all caps that She loved Natsu.

At first Nastu didn't think Lucy's words were different than the love he felt for Happy. But when he talked to Mira about it, Mira made it clear what the different types of love was. Mira believed that Lucy loved Natsu in the Romantic way. Natsu wasnt entirely sure how he felt for Lucy. Mira told Natsu to look into his heart to find the answer.

Natsu thought about how important Lucy had become to him. He also reflected on their past missions. Lucy had always been her Natsu knew he wasn't happy. Natsu pondered everything between him and Lucy. He came to the conclusion that he did have deep feelings for Lucy. He was in love. Natsu was ready to tell Lucy.

Now Natsu was pacing the guild hall awaiting Lucy's return. Keeping him company was Happy and the majority of the guild. Everyone was keeping busy, while Natsu was trying to get his words together. Mira, always attentive and observant, gave Natsu a rose. Mira was the only one who knew what Natsu was going to do, in some way it made Natsu more comfortable.

Suddenly Natsu heard a rumbling that shook the entire guild hall. With a huge bright white light, a gate to the celestial world opened up. Natsu could make out familiar voices in the distance.

"thanks for everything stache face," Lucy cried out.

Within mintues, Both Master Makarov and Lucy stepped through to join their Fairy Tail family. For a second everyone stared at them, then there were shouts of joy being made. Soon "Yay?! The Master's back," or "way to go Lucy" was heard throughout the guild hall. Even the exceeds, Charle and Happy, we're crying tears of joy.

"Welcome home Lucy, " Mira said after Lucy had exchanged hugs from several members.

"thanks Mira," Lucy replied settling in her favorite chair in front of the bar.

Natsu took in everything in. He was soo happy that Lucy was finally home. But he promised himself that he was going to tell Lucy how he felt. Natsu just didn't really know how to go at it. Being a man of action, Natsu didn't want to sit by and wait.

He walked right up to Lucy at the bar. Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled Lucy in his arms . He wasn't thinking about Lucy's reaction or even the people around him ; he only knew one thing. Natsu was in love with Lucy and he wanted her to know.

Blocking out Lucy's red face he bent down to kiss her. The kiss had every ounce of his feelings for Lucy. Natsu pulled her closer to deepened the kiss. At first Lucy was unresponsive. But as Natsu's tounge explored Lucy's mouth, Natsu could feel Lucy's hands in his hair. She was kissing him back.

Suddenly Natsu was burning up, in a different way then Natsu was aware of. It was a flame of desire that was spreading between them. Lucy was matching Natsu in every way. Their kiss was becoming intense and full of passion. Natsu could sense Lucy's feelings. He realized at this point that Lucy had always loved him.A few minutes later Natsu broke their kiss. He had to, otherwise Lucy and him would be venturing towards something they might not be ready for yet.

Natsu took a moment to realize that he was still in the Guild hall. Turning around slowly, he faced his fellow Fairy Tail. It was completely silent, which was joined with a sea of red faces. Natsu not knowing what to expect, was going to say something. However suddenly everyone was cheering and clapping.


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY NEW YEARS. .. I hope you like my current chapter ... like always thank you for taking the time to read it ...

Chapter 2

Lucy heard the entire guild hall cheering and clapping. She was happy that everyone seemed to be less shocked and more excited about her budding relationship with Natsu. Lucy was excited too, but she wanted to talk to Natsu first so they could clarify things.

Lucy could remember how nervous she was about confessing to Natsu. But she finally sucked it up and told him. That mission was a tough one; during the job all she wanted was to make it home to see Natsu. Lucy didn't know how her feelings were going to be received. But when he kissed her , all her fears and doubts went away.

Lucy watched as Natsu accepted the cheers as if it was a job well done. She smiled. The Guild family always suspected that they were together. Now things seemed to be going in that direction. Trying not to stare at Natsu, Lucy turned back to her drink in front of her. But she caught herself taking glances at him. She couldn't help it; Lucy was happy. As if he knew she was staring at him, Natsu approached her. He asked Lucy if they could talk. They decided to go for a walk so they could have done privacy.

Following Natsu's lead, Lucy ended up at a cafe near her apartment. They didn't say a word during their walk. Lucy was anticipating the worst, especially since Natsu usually had a lot to say. After Natsu gobbled down everything on the cafe's menu, Lucy could see Natsu finally relax. In return that made Lucy relax.

"Soo...Natsu about that kiss, I really don't know how you feel about it," Lucy hammered as her face turned red, " I really like you."

"according to this note," Natsu said grinning as he held her written confession in his hands, " you love me."

Lucy had no idea that Natsu was carrying her letter around. Anyone could have seen it. But following that huge PDA, the cat was out of the bag.

"Luce, I love you too, " Natsu said smiling, " I didn't understand at first, but I get it now."

"I just wanted you to know," Natsu continued, " I didn't know what to say . So I went with my gut. I hope you're not too embarrassed or mad, Luce. "

Lucy smiled, " I must admit I wasn't expecting that. I probably wouldn't have done that in front of everyone. But I'm glad you did. It was surprisingly a good thing. Thank you."

"so.." Lucy said, " what do we do now? What does this mean ?"

"why must we do anything ," Natsu responded, "as far as I am concerned you are mine, although Happy may get jealous. "

Lucy smiled. Only Natsu could make something that could be drasticaly complicated seem simple and easy. It was one of the things Lucy loved about him. He always know how to reassure her in way that was believable. He was the Ying to Lucy's yang. Which made Lucy feel like this could actually work.

"I love you Natsu."

It had been a month since that fateful day. Things between Natsu and Lucy were still going strong. They did all their normal things , but it felt different. If anything Lucy felt closer to Natsu. She had all the privileges of being Natsu's girlfriend. The holding hands, the date nights, the kissing, the cuddling and personal comfort. It was an amazing feeling; Lucy was cherished by someone. That was something she wanted ever since her mother died. In her heart, at the time, something was missing. However little by little Natsu was filling that void, now Natsu had completely taken over her heart. Lucy was blushing just thinking about Natsu.

Kissing Natsu was one of the best perks of being his girlfriend. He was a great kisser; everytime he kissed her it was attentive to her own feelings. Even a kiss on her cheek, or forehead, could spark something inside her. Each kissed they shared seemed to get more passionate. They always left her breathless.

However the only thing they haven't done was slept together. Blushing, Lucy hadn't really thought about it until recently. The way she felt about him and the heated make out sessions pointed to one thing ; Lucy was ready for the next step in their relationship. She just didn't know how to tell Natsu about it. A tap on her shoulder, dragged Lucy back to reality. Lucy turned around to face Natsu.

"good mornin' luce," Natsu stated with his mega-watt smile, "what we doin' today?!"

"well ... My rent is due soon , " Lucy replied, " you wanna do a easy job?"

"Anything you want hun," Natsu said, " let's go Happy."

"Aye sir," Happy cried out, " hurry up Lucy or we will leave you behind."

Lucy got her things ready. The boys were already packed when they met at her apartment. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she would get the courage to tell Natsu that she was ready. In reality she didn't know what Natsu was going to say. But something had to be done sooner than later. She would just have to muster her courage and make her move. However the rent had to come first.

Natsu

Natsu was hanging out at his girlfriend's apartment. He liked the way that sounded. Lucy was an amazing girlfriend. He loved being with her. It was effortless. It was like things were the same, but the bonus was getting to touch Lucy, body and soul.

Natsu wasnt sure what to expect, but Lucy made it easy. She was loving and caring. When they went on jobs Lucy stuck by him, like always. However occasionally she would touch him sweetly or hold his hand, when no one was looking. He didn't mind the pda; he was always up to it. Things that used to be cheesy to him, now they were all he wanted. Well maybe not all he wanted.

Natsu was losing control around Lucy. Loving her was beautiful and frustrating. He wanted to explore her inside and out. But being in love with Lucy, Natsu didn't want to pressure her to do anything. This results in the fact that their make out sessions were getting hotter and hotter. They were burning him, and all he wanted was to be engulfed in her flames. He couldn't help it. He was extremely attracted to Lucy . Every smile, every kiss, every gesture that Lucy made drew him to her.

Tonight Natsu was going to try to focus on their date night. He relaxed on Lucy's couch as he waited for Lucy to get out of the bathroom. Usually their date nights consisted of them doing what Natsu called " Lucy things"; these things were watching movies, dancing, playing board games, and going to the hot springs. Then there was the dates that Natsu liked, which was hiking, fishing with Happy and anything relating to food. But at this moment, it didn't matter what they did. He was definitely looking forward to spending time with Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally in love

Sorry it's late ...thanks for being patient and soo kind. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

It's not perfect, but I'm getting better every time. I hope everyone feel some kind of love on Valentines day.

Chapter 3

Natsu

Natsu had been waiting for Lucy to get out of the bathroom for around 15 minutes. He was curious about what she was doing in there, however he was also curious as to how long he was going to be without food. He was starving. And 15 minutes seemed like a long time to go without food; he knew his patience wasn't going to hold up any longer. So Natsu did what he did best, go overboard.

Using his foot, Natsu busted down the bathroom door. He was about to tell Lucy he was going to raid her fridge if they didn't get this date night started. As soon as he stepped in and saw Lucy, all his words escaped him. Lucy was wearing nothing but a white T-shirt. The T-shirt came to down to her thighs , and it highlighted every curve on her body. Her beautiful pony tail wasn't present; instead her golden hair was flowing down her back, shimmering from her shower. For the first time Natsu forgot all about his unending hunger, and desire spread through him. If he wasn't careful something might poke out. Quickly Natsu turned around to adjust himself and his mindset.

"Natsu what the hell," Lucy yelled, "why did you break my door. My land lady is going to kill me. I just paid my rent. "

" I'm sorry Luce," Natsu said sweetly trying to avoid looking at her; plus he wanted to be on guard for a Lucy Kick. But he was determined to Change the subject. " clearly you forgot that I was even here," Natsu said pouting, " I was under the impression that it was date night. If not I'm sure Happy and I could go fishing."

Natsu was bluffing. There was no way he was leaving. His body wouldn't allow him. It was bad enough that he was fanatzing about Lucy in his dreams, but the way she was looking right now was making Natsu downright hungry. They hadn't crossed that line yet, but Natsu knew that they couldn't avoid their pent up feelings. After all Natsu was trying his best to be patient, and he knew Lucy was worth the wait.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy replied bringing Natsu back to reality, " I know it's date night. I was thinking we should go out to eat. However all my clothes are dirty. So I was going to suggest that I cook us dinner instead. Is that alright?"

"Of course, I'm starving, " Natsu said.

Natsu watched Lucy bounce happily around the kitchen. She was dancing and humming along to a song that was blasted on the radio. Natsu wasn't aware of the song, but it was catchy. And at times he would catch himself dancing along. What was really catching his eye was Lucy's swaying hips. He knew Lucy was a good dancer, but her dancing looked better in that white T-shirt.

While Lucy was cooking dinner, Natsu set the living room table. Using his magic abilities, Natsu lit candles around the room to give it an intimate setting . Natsu wasn't sure if he could focus on eating; it would be a hassle to waste a good meal, but he promised himself that he would be on his best behavior. Soon there was a delicious aroma that filled the modest size apartment. Natsu was partially drooling, at this point. He was getting excited; he couldn't wait to eat.

Dinner was done shortly after that. They sat down together to enjoy the meal that Lucy prepared. It was beyond delicious. Natsu couldn't even describe the goodness that he had stuffed down his face. Lucy was an amazing cook: it was just another thing Natsu loved about her. It was soo good that Natsu had seconds and thirds. He even made Lucy laugh when he had almost spilled half of his plate on his pants; somehow he didn't, but the struggle was real. By the end of dinner, they were both sitting on the coach, full and satisfied.

" Lucy that was amazing," Natsu said while rubbing his belly, " I gotta take some home to Happy."

" already on it, " Lucy replied laughing, "the Tupperware is in the fridge."

" ha ha Luce you are awesome."

" I'm glad you enjoyed it, " Lucy said with a smile, while she cleared the dishes.

Natsu waited patiently as Lucy cleaned the dishes. He even helped her put them away and clean the kitchen. He thought it was the least he could do, and it was the best way to distract him from what he had really been thinking about.

Natsu loved spending time with Lucy. It just felt right, but he was still a man. He wanted to physically attach himself on Lucy. However he was trying his best to be a gentleman. But with Lucy dressed like that it was really hard for him to think straight. He didn't know how Lucy felt about it. He wasn't always great with things like this, so he didn't know how to ask her. After they got done cleaning, they had decided to watch a movie; they settled on the coach to watch.

That was it. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Lucy, badly. He lunged himself on Lucy, knocking them both to the floor. Natsu claimed Lucy's lips with his own. Images of Lucy's swaying hips came back to his mind. He wanted to rip off her T-shirt, but he didn't want to cross that line until they were both ready .

With that in mind, Natsu paused for a moment to determine Lucy's reaction. She hadn't protested or threw him off of her, but she didn't make a sound. Natsu was worried that she was upset.

He was about to get off of Lucy when he heard, " please don't.. I want to do this. I want to do this with you." Lucy hammered nervously.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm ready Natsu."

Lucy

Lucy couldn't believe this was finally happening. She was excited and nervous, but she was more than ready. She wanted Natsu to know how much she desired and loved him; for her those two things go hand in hand. And Natsu had been nothing but kind and patient with her need to wait for the right moment. Lucy had realized that planning this stuff out was hard and bound to fail. In fact Lucy was glad that Natsu made the first move; otherwise, she wasn't sure she would had the guts to do it on her own.

Natsu's lips were soft, but they were moving urgently against hers. Lucy was kissing him back, matching him in breath to breath and movement to movement. She wanted Natsu to feel everythimg she couldnt say. Lucy wanted nothing more than the ability to fulfill Natsu's need. She was engulfed in Natsu's passion and love. Although Natsu was being urgent with his kiss, he was still being careful. Lucy didn't want careful.

" Natsu, please take this off of me, " Lucy said tugging her T-shirt, " I want this. I know you won't hurt me. I want my first time to be with the man I love, you Natsu."

Lucy could feel the fabric uncling from her body. Within seconds, Lucy was completely exposed in front of the man she loved. She could feel her face turn red, because Natsu was oddly quiet, and he stopped touching her. Fearing rejection, Lucy's gut wrenching instinct was to cover herself with her hands. However Lucy wanted to be brave.

Suddenly Lucy could feel Natsu caressing her. His hands were warm and inviting. Lucy was no longer scared. Each time he touched her, Lucy got more confident and comfortable; she knew she could trust Natsu. And she wanted to do this; it was just another thing that she knew that they could handle together.

Lucy used her hands to reach out for Natsu. She pulled him closer to her; she left no distance between them. All she wanted was to share in his warmth. Her hands were becoming bolder. She traced all the contours of Natsu chest, while she kissed his neck. Under her hands she could feel Natsu's heart beating faster. She realized it wasn't rejection , it was excitement, and Natsu need to protect her.

" Lucy you are so beautiful, " Natsu said between kisses, " there is no one I love more."

Natsu

Natsu woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking; it smelled like eggs and bacon. After last night Natsu was famished. Natsu felt like last night was a dream. A great, warm dream that he didn't want to end. Natsu woke up refreshed; it was as if he was floating on cloud nine.

He would never forget the way he felt when a Lucy touched him. Her hands were cool to his usual hot skin. He remembered every plane and curve on Lucy body. He knew she was nervous, but they took their time. That only made the night more enjoyable for him. Natsu liked the blush that crept up whenever he touched Lucy. And when their bodies joined together, it was as if they were made for each other; they fit perfectly together. But what mattered the most was the expression on Lucy's face. Natsu saw the smile that she made and heard her say 'I love you'.

It was a night full of love, passion, and trust . Natsu was beyond honored that Lucy gave herself to him. For Natsu, it was one if the most precious gifts he had ever received. It confirmed how much love was between them. It confirmed how much Natsu didn't want to lose her. Lucy had become one of the best things that ever happened to him. There was no way he was letting her go.


End file.
